Mean Streak
by vicky1992
Summary: Mark goes to a strip club, Lexie is not pleased.  EXPLICIT.


His text came through at about 8pm: _Night out with the guys, don't wait up. _Lexie had settled down, and resigned herself to a night eating leftovers and watching trashy tv alone. It had become sort of a routine, at least one night every week Mark would go out with the guys and Lexie would have an evening to herself; it was nice, peaceful maybe, a little bit of time apart. Not that they necessarily needed it, things were going well for the two of them.

Hours passed, and Lexie was snuggled up on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, dozing off whilst reruns of friends played on the tv in the background. She jerked awake as her phone vibrated once more in her pocket. A text from Callie. Lexie frowned as she read it. _He just phoned me, he's very drunk, and they went to a strip club. He doesn't want you to be mad. _Lexie's brow furrowed, and she sighed a little. It was typical, he always did things like this, but Lexie had a plan.

The sounds of groans could be heard outside the door as a figure fumbled with his keys, trying to open the apartment. A grunt of success escaped his lips as he finally managed to insert the keys into the lock and open the door. He stepped into the apartment shakily, trying to steady himself against the doorframe, as he took a deep breath for a minute. His eyes were narrowed as he adjusted to the light in the living room. Mark ran a hand through his hair and closed the door behind him, heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water before he went to bed. Clumsily he drank from the glass, spilling a little, before setting it down, and walking through to the bedroom. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Dressed in black lacy lingerie, her breasts barely contained by the flimsy fabric, Lexie was sitting on the centre of the bed, her eyes meeting him seductively. With a grin at the shocked look on his face, Lexie crawled almost cat like to the edge of the bed and stood up, turning him around and pushing him down onto the bed. Mark was dumbfounded, he'd never seen her like this. So grown up, taking charge, so _sexy._

Lexie resisted the urge to giggle as she saw the look on his face. She liked to surprise him, to shake things up, and knowing that he'd been to a strip club and seen all these women who were probably so much more attractive and experienced than her had made her feel slightly insecure. She wanted to reassure herself that Mark wanted her, and he was just looking with no intentions of acting with any other women.

Her hips swayed as she walked over to him, pushing his chest lightly so he was lying back on the bed. She straddled him, her lips curving into a grin. Lexie lent down, close to his ear.

"So I know what you did." She whispered, her teeth grazing his earlobe. "I'm not very happy…I'm going to show you what you'd miss out on if you ever tried something with anyone else…"

Lexie bit gently on his earlobe, and moved away. Her small deft hands fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, making quick work, and literally pulling it off of him. She threw it to the floor, and looked back across at Mark with a grin on her face. Inside Lexie was terrified, taking charge and being the one in control was not her forte, but she wanted to show Mark she was just as good as any of those women in the strip club. She wanted to show him that she was as sexy as they were, and that he could have her.

Her fingers trailed down his abs, tracing the contours of his chest and abdomen, feeling the musculature that Mark had. Lexie moved forward, her lips kissing at his neck, sucking and nipping, leaving tiny little marks that would be gone before the night was through. From where she was straddling him she could feel his arousal growing, feel him getting hard against her, and looking up she saw his eyes were darkening. Mark was watching her, his hand entwined in her hair as she moved lower, her tongue trailing down his pectorals, down his abdomen, making a soft circle around his belly button.

Her tongue moved off of his abdomen, her hands heading for the button of his pants, as she unbuttoned him, she purposefully grazed his erection with her fingers, delighting in hearing his grunts and groans as she did so. Laughing a little, Lexie pulled his pants off, and then also pulled down his boxers too, throwing both to where his shirt was.

Mark's hands reached out for her, grabbing her hips and trying to pull her forward to straddle him once more. Lexie waggled her finger at him with a grin, and stood up biting her tongue. "Nope. Hands by your sides." She ordered him in a mock stern voice. "No touching allowed." Lexie laughed, and put his hands by his sides, her eyebrows raised as she watched him pout slightly at the demand.

She moved between his legs, nudging his thighs apart, her hand finding his erection and grasping it with a tight grip. Mark groaned at the sensation, he was sure she was going to kill him with all this teasing. Her hand pumped once, then twice, in quick sensation, before she replaced her hands grip with her mouth. Lexie took as much of him as she could, before releasing him slowly from her lips, her tongue trailing up the underside of his shaft. Mark white knuckled the sheets, desperate to find something to grip onto as he swore he was going to cum right there and then with this delicious torture she was bestowing.

Her mouth concentrated on the head of his erection, her lips putting pressure as her tongue swirled around, collecting the moisture that was pooling there. Mark resisted the urge to thrust forwards as she did so, her hands finding his warm sac and massaging softly there. He was going to die right there and then.

Suddenly Lexie released him from her lips, the desire pooling between her legs, she was desperate to feel him inside her, to connect with him to show him precisely why she hated when he went to strip clubs. She stood up, and removed her lingerie slowly, Mark's eyes darted up and down her, glazing over as she did so. The brunette straddled him, and guided his penis to her drenched opening, sinking down on him slowly, filling herself inch by inch. Lexie began to rock back and forth, her breath becoming ragged as his did too.

She leant forward, a sly grin on her face, her mouth by his ear and she whispered, "So…would you rather be at a strip club now?" Lexie raised her eyebrows, her tongue licking just behind his ear, "Oh…and you can touch me now if you want."

Mark responded quickly, flipping them over, his mouth crushing to hers. "Lexie Grey, you have a mean streak."


End file.
